the journey of saniwa (it turns out he is a woman !)
by shizukano
Summary: Dalam kurun waktu yang cukup singkat sang saniwa absrud berhasil mengumpulkan pedang – pedang legenda dan membangkitkan mereka sebagai manusia . hingga pada suatu hari yang damai seorang pria berambut hitam yang di biarkan terurai dengan mata birunya yang indah itu berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan , pria itu pun menggeser pintu yang terbuat dari kertas . "shizuka – san , cepat lha b


**Rated: T**

 **Bahasa: Indonesia**

 **Pairing: Toudan/Saniwa,**

 **Nama Saniwa: shizukano yurika**

 **Usia Saniwa: 17 tahun**

 **Mohon maaf kalau sampai ada kata yang salah atau menyinggung hati, typo , gaje, maklum, saya amatiran.**

* * *

Dalam kurun waktu yang cukup singkat sang saniwa absrud berhasil mengumpulkan pedang – pedang legenda dan membangkitkan mereka sebagai manusia . hingga pada suatu hari yang damai seorang pria berambut hitam yang di biarkan terurai dengan mata birunya yang indah itu berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan , pria itu pun menggeser pintu yang terbuat dari kertas . _"shizuka – san , cepat lha bangun ini sudah siang_ ", ujar pria itu ," _hoaaaamz, iya~~",_ balas shizuka dengan malas – malasnya . _"semua sudah men-, huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa,..."._

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

" _hachu~, udaranya semakin dingin ('~'_ )'. Gerutu shizuka yang berada di taman belakang citadel dengan pria super tinggi yang memiliki iris mata berwarna kuning.

" _sebaiknya anda memakai pakaian yang tebal karena sebentar lagi musim gugur akan tiba_ ". Jawabnya dengan bahasa yang cukup sopan.

" _kau benar juga_ ". Balas sang saniwa yang berpakaian ala kadarnya itu , bisa di definisikan pakaian yang dia pakai Cuma jaket training berwarna putih berhias merah dengan kaos berwarna hitam serta celana training yang dilipat sampai di bawah lutut serta mempunyai warna senada dengan jaketnya itu , dadanya yang diperban dan rambut putih nya yang di gelung itu membuat penampilanya seperti laki – laki .

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Pria berambut panjang yang di biarkan teruai dengan iris mata berwarna biru muda itu berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan dengan langkah gontai.

" _shizuka – san , ayo bangun ini sudah pagi_ ". Ujar pria yang bernama izuminokani itu sembari mengeser pintu kertas .

" _iya , hoaaaaamz"_ , balas shizuka sembari memakai topeng rubah berwarna hitamnya itu,

"semuanya sedang menung- , eh ,huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ". Kata – kata izumi terhenti dan di gantikan oleh teriakan seorang pria jantan yang memenuhi area citadel.

Teriakan itu benar – benar mengagetkan warga citadel serta shiziuka yang berada di depanya.

"oi , kenapa tiba – tiba teriak , bikin kaget saja". Ujar shizuka .

Izumi sekarang sedang kaget dan tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya sekarang ini , dia duduk sembari melonggo dan gemetaran , jari telunjuknya bergetar saat menujuk ke arah shizuka .

Izumi kaget karena bola mata warna biru mudanya itu melihat sesuatu yang besar dan bergoyang pada tubuh shizuka.(op*ai)

Shizuka heran melihat pedangnya yang gemetaran seperti melihat hantu , dia memutuskan berdiri dan menghampiri izumi .

"izumi , ada apa?".tanya dengan polos.

Si izumi hanya diam dan gemetaran sembari matanya terus melihat ke bagian dada shizuka. Ichigo , mikazuki , tsurumaru , taroutachi dan lainya menuju kamar shizuka .

"kane- kun , ada apa". Tanya mikazuki , lalu matanya yang memiliki corak bulan sabit itu melihat shizuka dan dia malah berekpresi sama dengan izumi.

"ada apa".. tanya ichigo yang terherann dengan dua orang yang sedang melonggo sambil gemetaran itu, matanya langsung menuju ke shizuka dan dia malah bertringkah sama dengan mikazuki dan izumi ,begitupun dengan toudan lainya yang berada di depan kamar shizuka.

Shizuka hanya memiringkan kepalanya "kalian semua kenapa sih (=_=)?".

"sh – shi – shizukan – san ke – kenapa kau berubah jadi perempuan?". Tanya ichigo dengan nada gemetaran.

"hah , apa yang kalian bicarakan ? , sejak awal aku memang perempuan(-_-)". Jawabnya dengan nada tanpa dosa itu.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEH". Kata 'heh' itu serentak keluar dari mulut para toudan yang berada di citadel dan berhasil membuat burung kenari kabur dari pohon.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Karena temperatur udara mulai meniggi , shizuka memutuskan mengganti pakaian dengan seragam sekolahnya karena hanya itu yang dia punya , sebenarnya dia sudah di belikan pakaian oleh kakek hijikata (baca capter 2). Tapi shizuka menolaknya dengan alasan itu merepotkan dan bukan gayanya.

Seifuku shizuka terlihat manis dengan kemeja warna hitam yang dibiarkan keluar sebelah dengan kancing paling atas di biarkan terbuka ditambah dasi bergaris merah putih , rok dengan warna dasar putih bermotif kotak – kotak hitam dengan garis kecil warna merah itu di cocokan dengan jas berbuntut waran putih yang lenganya di lipat sampai siku serta rangkap dengan rompi warna putih yang kancingnya terlepas satu , karena udara sangat dingin shizuka juga menggenakan stocking panjang warna hitam .

Para toudan sekarang ini berkumpul di ruang rapat minus dengan para tantou, dan juga anak di bawah umur lainya , tujuan para toudan di ruangan ini bukan lha untuk rapat melainkan meminta penjelasan pada sang saniwa yang selama ini mereka anggap 'LAKI –LAKI', ruangan itu benar – benar hening karena para toudan memikirkan kejadian – kejadian yang selama ini mereka lakukan pada sang saniwa .

Misalnya tsurumaru yang mengaketkan shizuka dengan berjalan hanya dengan memakai dalaman saja , tsurumaru saat itu berfikir ini akan menggejutkan bagi shizuka tapi yang di perolehnya adalah pukulan yang membuatnya pingsan (;-_-).

Kalau mikazuki dia pernah menggatakan hal – hal yang hanya di ketahui oleh pria dewasa pada shizuka , kini dia merasa benar – benar malu dan ingin membuang mukanya yang anggun itu ke laut terdekat. (;'-')

Beda lagi dengan apa yang dipikirkan ke lima pedang yang pertama kali di bangkitkan oleh shizuka, sekarang mereka benar – benar shock bahkan lebih parah dari sebelumnya karena seorang wanita ini mampu memutilasi segerombolan keibishii sendirian , "benar – benar tidak bisa di percaya".(;;o_o)

Saking sibuknya dengan pikiran masing – masing mereka tidak menyadari kalau shizuka sudah duduk di tempat biasanya ia duduk.

"jadi?, kalian mau minta penjelasan yang bagai mana?". Suara itu mengagetkan para toudan yang sedari tadi melamun.

Para toudan malah terserang grogi dan membuat mereka jadi seperti orang ling lung yang panik .

"ah .. a-nu.. itu , mikazuki kau yang bicara". Ujar tsurumaru yang menunjuk mikazuki yang sedang binggung .

"kenapa aku". Ujarnya kaget

"karena kau yang paling tua". Balas tsurumaru .

"hei..".

"kalian hanya buang – buang waktu, kalau tak ada yang di bicarakan aku mau pergi main dengan para tantou".ujar shizuka sembari berdiri

"TUNGU DULU ! ". Para toudan dengan refleks berbicara bersamaan.

Ishikirimaru berdeham sebelum memulai berbicara "shizuka – san kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kami kalau kau pe – perempuan".

"eh , kukira kalian sudah tau kalau aku perempuan ('w')". Ucap shizuka dengan santai bin polos

"WOI ENTENG BANGET KALAU NGOMONG", sayangnya teriakan itu Cuma bisa di lontarkan lewat batin para toudan.

"kalau ini sudah selesai aku mau pergi dulu".ujar shizuka sembari berdiri dan berjalan dengan entengnya keluar ruangan .

Para toudan ?

Mereka Cuma bisa mematung di tempat selama dua jam .

Semenjak mereka tau kalau shizuka adalah wanita para pedang merasa penasaran dengan wajah shizuka yang tertutup topeng rubah warna hitam itu , shizuka memiliki dua topeng yang satu topeng rubah setengah wajah yang dia pergunakan pada saat makan dan minum , topeng yang satunya menutupi seluruh bagian wajah shizuka yang di pergunakan saat keluar citadel.

"hei apa kalian tidak penasaran dengan wajah shizuka?". celetuk tsurumaru.

Para toudan saling melempar pandang, yang di katakan tsurumaru sebenarnya memang membuat mereka penasaran sejak awal mereka melihat shizuka, tapi sayangya yang tau wajah asli shizuka hanya konnosuke dan kakek hijikata .

"hmm aku juga sebenarnya penasaran bagaimana wajah shizuka", ujar mitsudata

"mengetahui fakta bahwa dia adalah perempuan membuatku juga penasaran wajahnya seperti apa?". Kali ini mikazuki yang berbicara.

"bagai mana kalau kita bekerja sama untuk melihat wajah di balik topeng shizuka". Ujar tsurumaru dengan mengebu – gebu.

"boleh juga".

"sepertinya menarik"

"aku setuju".

"memangnya kalian sudah punya rencananya". Uajr ookurikara .

Mereka terdiam lagi.

Tiba – tiba tsurumaru berdiri dan menepukan kedua tanganya secara bersamaan

"aku punya ide bagus dan ide ini hanya bisa kita lakukan bersama!". Seru tsurumaru pada para toudan itu.

Para toudan mengangguk setuju dengan rencana tsurumaru .

Sedangkan di balik pintu kertas itu shizuka yang sedang mengutak atik ap*le nya tersenyum simpul setelah mendengarkan pembicaraan para toudanya

"sepertinya akan menjadi permainan yang menarik (owo)". Ujar shizuka dalam batin

* * *

Seperti apakah rencana tsurumaru yang ingin mengungkap wajah di balik topeng shizuka ?

Stay tune guys (;owo)/ .. dan kalian yang udah baca ini kalian luar biasa ~~~


End file.
